Mirumoto Iza
Doji Iza was a bushi, duelist, and magistrate of the Crane Clan. Her Sworn Enemy was Mirumoto Kyoshiro, Doji Iza (Torn Asunder flavor) but she eventually married with him, becoming Mirumoto Iza. Scholar Iza was a brilliant scholar, who during the Age of Conquest researched into gaijin cultures. Scenes from the Empire, Part 21, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman Brother's Death Iza had a younger brother who fell in love with a Dragon. Iza was intent on seeing to it that her brother was elevated to a higher station and arranged his marriage to a high-ranking Imperial. But she misunderstood the depth of his feelings for the Dragon and the two of them succumbed to youthful passion, taking their lives so that they might be reincarnated together. Iza desired to restore peace between the families, but the Dragon's older brother, Mirumoto Kyoshiro, could not let it go, and he was filled with rage and hate. Dark Worship, by Shawn Carman Colonies In 1198 Iza moved to the Aerie, in the Colonies, alongside Kakita Kazan and his yojimbo Daidoji Kenshi, to inspect the texts kept by Kitsuki Shizuro, hatamoto of Miryoku no Shima, an estate that belonged to both the Dragon and Crane. There they were met by Kitsuki Jakuei, replacement of Shizuro, and his yojimbo Mirumoto Reiyu. Jakuei gave permission to Iza to her quest, but she was greatly disturbed to find Kyoshiro among the honor guard of the island. War with the Mantis Iza moved to the Mantis holding of Kalani's Landing, where she was met by Daigotsu Subudi, head mediator of the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime in the current Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. Yoritomo Hameko introduced them to an audience with the city governor, Yoritomo Kanahashi. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Iza's sensei, Doji Rengetsu, led the negotiations with the senior courtier Yoritomo Sachina, but the talks between the parties came into a state of uselessness. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Shortly after a Crane fleet attacked the Landing, and both Crane as honored guests were allowed to join the ship of Daidoji Tametaka, instead to be seized as prisoners. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason End of Hostilities The war ended after the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs, where many samurai died from both sides in an enormous blast. Suikihime had gone into hiding, and Iza moved to the Second City, to add her clan to restore relationships with the Mantis. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Contested Holding Iza and her cousin Doji Katata, moved to the Aerie, a Crane holding in the Colonies whose control the Mantis had begun to threaten, after the Imperial Families had favored the Yoritomo with appointments to monitor trade and taxes there. Age of Ivory, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Riots in the Second City Iza began conversations with Sachina, regarding the end of hostilities among both Clans. They were surprised when rioters began to set to fire city buildings and kill those they encountered in their way. Surprisingly her own yojimbo Kakita Sasa drew her sword towards Sachina's throat, and requested the Mantis would try no trickery or betrayal while they combated this threat. Tsuruchi Yashiro, Sachina's yojimbo, kept calm and he succeeded in appease the Crane. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Brokering an Agreement Once the courtiers reached safe heaven, they resumed their negotiations. The Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi had decreed the Crane free of blame of the blast that happened in the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs, and the Crane were indebted to the Mantis for their mercy. Iza accepted to open the Crane ports in the Colonies and in the Empire to the Mantis trade. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Gaining Influence with the Imperial Heir The Empress' younger son, Iweko Shibatsu, requested Iza to release Daigotsu Subudi, who had been taken hostage by the Crane during the riots in the Second City. By merely dealing with him, she might become the inroad through which the younger heir gained influence and allies in the Crane. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Reparations to the Mantis As part of the reparations agreed by the Crane for the war the Crane punished Daidoji Sosuke, the samurai who had made the matter of a single duel an excuse to punish all of the Mantis trade in the area. He was sent to the mainland to answer for his mismanagement of affairs, which had started a war. The Mantis in turn removed the bitter Yoritomo Sachina from the negotiations, and the aged and more friendly Yoritomo Yashinko was put in her place. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Married into the Mirumoto Iza was reassigned to the Empire. In 1200 she married into the Mirumoto family with Mirumoto Kyoshiro in a ceremony presided by the Abbot. Mirumoto Iza and her husband were appointed as co-governors of the Chuushin District of Toshi Ranbo. Iza had been sacrificed by her clan for combined control of the Imperial district. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire External Links * Doji Iza (Torn Asunder) Doji Iza Category:Magistrates Category:Dragon Clan Members